


Dreams For The Soul, Memes For The Mind

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Jeremy's soft self vs Jeremy's dolphin kink, M/M, T for swearing, a lot of tears for some reason????????, another text fic, like jello dicks, petition to change rich's name to dick, yet im proud only because we talk about important topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: You will only find the finest pieces of art he(e)re. You can tell because of the eloquent tags.





	1. Crustine and the Amazing Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> ZoeMurphy-Christine   
> XOXOGossipGirl-Jenna   
> kInKy-Rich  
> KazooKid-Jake  
> Gayer1-Michael  
> HelloImHeere-Jeremy  
> H.Chandler-Chloe  
> MyNameIsntLost-Brooke

kInKy: YOU GUYS

Gayer1: oh my god

HelloImHeere: what rich

kInKy: What of you were sucking a guy off

ZoeMurphy: STOP

ZoeMurphy: IMMEIDATLY 

KazooKid: why am I interested in where this is going????

H.Chandler: ^^^^^

kInKy: and you like accidentally bit his dick

MyNameIsntLost: why

Gayer1: Wait, now I’m interested 

ZoeMurphy: whyyyyyy

HelloImHeere: Why are you interested at that part???

kInKy: and your teeth just go straight through it 

**[** **_ZoeMurphy_ ** **put a** **_15-minute_ ** **ban on** **_ZoeMurphy_ ** **]**

XOXOGossipGirl: RIP Christine

KazooKid: lmao

kInKy: and his dick is just jello 

Gayer1: Rich what the fuck

H.Chandler: Do you just inhale crack before talking to us?

6:48pm

KazooKid: Rich would never

6:54pm

KazooKid: RICH DO YOU DO CRACK

kInKy: *shrug*

XOXOGossipGirl: *shrug*

H.Chandler: *shrug*

HelloImHeere: *shrug*

Gayer1: *shrug*

MyNameIsntLost: *shrug*

ZoeMurphy: *shrug*

KazooKid: *shrug*

kInKy:  _ This Message Was Deleted By  _ **_kInKy_ **

H.Chandler: WAIT RICH WHAT

MyNameIsntLost: OH MY GOD, WHAT

HelloImHeere: CHRISTIIIINE YOU OWE ME 25 DOLLARS

XOXOGossipGirl: WHAT HAPPENED

Gayer1: JENNA ARE YOU KIDDING ME DID YOU NOT TAKE A SCREENSHOT

XOXOGossipGirl: Unlike y’all I actually have a life separate from this group chat

ZoeMurphy: IF JENNA DOESN’T HAVE SCREENSHOTS IT DOESN’T EXIST

HelloImHeere: YOU’RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANT TO GIVE ME 25 DOLLARS

**kInKy >>>> KazooKid**

kInKy: I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN

KazooKid: Its alright

kInKy: NO IT ISN’T PLEASE FORGIVE ME

KazooKid: It’s alright, I swear!!!!!

kInKy: sCREEEE

KazooKid: I’ve done worse 

kInKy: haha yeah

KazooKid: ily

kInKy: <3

**Basic Hoes**

HelloImHeere: MICHAEL TELL CHRISTINE TO GIVE ME MY 25 DOLLARS

Gayer1: sorry bro, cant 

Gayer1: the rolan rule stands

ZoeMurphy: thanks michael <3

Gayer1: np, Christine <3

HelloImHeere: DON’T GO STEALING MY RIEND, CRUSTINE

MyNameIsntLost: *SURPRISED GASP*

H.Chandler: *DISGUSTED GASP*

XOXOGossipGirl: *TRIGGERED GASP*

ZoeMurphy: I-I

ZoeMurphy: What did I do to deserve this

HelloImHeere: omg Christine i’m v sorry forgiveme plese 

HelloImHeere: omg i feel relly bad

ZoeMurphy: :(

HelloImHeere: FORRRRRRRGGGGGGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE

Gayer1: I am triggered for Christine

Gayer1: Jeremy,,,,, why

Gayer1: JEREMY JUST BURST OUT CRYING

ZoeMurphy: O SHOOT

kInKy: YA DONE FUCKED UP

KazooKid: I don’t even know anymore

XOXOGossipGirl: *SLIGHTLY SAD BECAUSE JEREMY IS ACTUALLY MY FRIEND GASP*   
MyNameIsntLost: CUDDLE PILE AT michael where u at

Gayer1: Jere’s house

MyNameIsntLost: CUDDLE PILE AT JEREMY’S HOUSE

H.Chandler: I’m going but, since my house is on the way to jeremy’s  i just saw christine BOLTING down the street 

Gayer1: Doesn’t Christine live far as fuck????

KazooKid: Me and Rich are rolling (haha more like Rolan, get fucked Jenna) down the street and we almost got hit by a car like 5 times

ZoeMurphy: O;m hwre

XOXOGossipGirl: The boyfs are being cute and cuddling me and Christine have joined them.

XOXOGossipGirl: Y’all need to get here, the bitchy girlfs are here already

H.Chandler: I CALL FUCKING GIRLF

MyNameIsntLost: I guess i’m the riends

KazooKid: WE’RE HE(E)RE

kInKy: why are we last

KazooKid: idk

kInKy:  _ This Message Was Deleted By  _ **_kInKy_ **

KazooKid:  _ This Message Was Deleted By  _ **_KazooKid_ **

KazooKid:  _ This Message Was Deleted By  _ **_KazooKid_ **


	2. Richie and The Mean Girls' merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story lmao and 100+ Madeline receipts

_**kInKy >>>> HelloImHeere** _

kInkY: I can talk to you about problematic parents, right?

HelloImHeere: yeah, sure

HelloImHeere: Rich are you okay because youre using proper grammar

kInKy: Yeah, well my dad is going through this weird FP Jones redemption ark?

kInKy: And I don’t know how to feel about it?

kInKy: He’s told me that he’ll get better a lot of times and has lied but today I caught him throwing out all of his bottles??? And I just????

HelloImHeere: Did you ask him about it or something

kInKy: No, I just am confused? He hasn’t tried to reach out to me or anything. 

HelloImHeere: maybe talk to him? whatever you do we’ll be here for you

kInKy: you’ll be heere for me?

HelloImHeere: of course  
HelloImHeere: wait

**_Basic Hoes_ **

Gayer1: I think my cousin is a mental patient??

ZoeMurphy: Why?

Gayer1: cause like we were at this water park and we had to walk across this small bridge and suddenly he just mutters  
Gayer1: “I wonder how many people have thought about jumping off here”  
Gayer1: Should I be worried or???

ZoeMurphy: MICHAEL OH MY HECK

KazooKid: Michael, I don’t think you should leave him alone???

Gayer1: I don’t think he’s suicidal, he’s just like very sadistic? 

XOXOGossipGirl: My half-sister’s like that

MyNameIsntLost: Maybe they should meet up

Gayer1: No point, he’s very anti-people

kInKy: same

_**XOXOGossipGirl** changed their name to **RichFanClubMember**_

kInKy: wtf  
kInKy: i literally only said one word

RichFanClubMember: go on google and search Richard Goranski fan club

KazooKid: wtf  
KazooKid: why does this website exist

kInKy: wowza Jakie why do you gotta talk mean like that

ZoeMurphy: I smelt the Heathers from a mile away

kInKy: wasnt supposed to be a heathers reference but k

Gayer1: I signed up for the subscription service

HelloImHeere: there are freaking t-shirts

kInKy: WHO SET THIS UP

RichFanClubMember: some girls from school

H.Chandler: I found sweaters

RichFanClubMember: I can’t find the name of the creator though

kInKy: I don’t know if i should be happy or extremly creeped out. 

ZoeMurphy: there are water bottles that just say “Richard Goranski”?

Gayer1: wtf

**_MyNameIsntLost >>>> kInKy_ **

MyNameIsntLost: are you alright with this?

kInKy: ?

MyNameIsntLost: are you alright with the website being up?

kInKy: idk, its just a bunch of rich set a fire memes and shirts and stuff  
kInKy: I guess i’m alright

MyNameIsntLost: If you aren’t alright with it, let me know

kInKy: you know who put up the site????

MyNameIsntLost: no but i have an idea

Regina, Gretchen, and Karen

H. Chandler: JENNA 

RichFanClubMember: he was gonna find out anyway  
RichFanClubMember: it's better if he found out from us

MyNameIsntLost: he told me he was okay with it

H. Chandler: who the fuck set up the website tho

RichFanClubMember: ummm, wait like literally 5 secs

MyNameIsntLost: k

_**RichFanClubMember** sent **[MadelineReceiptNumber193.png]** to **Regina, Gretchen, and Karen**_

H.Chandler: how the ever loving fuck do u have 100+ Madeline receipts 

RichFanClubMember: have u fuckin met Madeline

RichFanClubMember: anywy, she set up the website

MyNameIsntLost: should we tell Richie boi  
MyNameIsntLost: *Rich

RichFanClubMember: the fact that ur phone autocorrects Rich to Richie boi is fuckin hilarious 

H.Chandler: no, i don't want rich to cut a bitch

MyNameIsntLost: oh, okay

H.Chandler: at least before I do

MyNameIsntLost: chLoE NO

RichFanClubMember: CHLOE YES

**_Basic Hoes_ **

Gayer1: okay, I'm not saying that ordered a sweater but,,,,, I fuckin ordered a sweater

kInKy: ….

HelloImHeere: Rich? What's wrong? 

kInKy: what if I were to say I ordered one of almost everything 

ZoeMurphy: Rich wat

kInKy: so I emailed the people behind this told them it was me and they gave me a lot of free shit  
kInKy: ya boi is gonna be decked out in Richard Goranski merch

KazooKid: the next time I see you, if you are wearing Richard Goranski merch I will start sobbing 

HelloImHeere: dudio, I kinda wanna buy some Rich merch now

ZoeMurphy: I'm so confused, what the he c k

_**kInKy** sent **[ThisIsntAGame.png]** to **Basic Hoes**_

ZoeMurphy: I CANT BEILIEVE THEY SELL PENC IL S

HelloImHeere: the actual receipts, Jenna eat your heart out

KazooKid: There are tears in my eyes

_**RichFanClubMember** changed their name to **TakedownMode**_

kInKy: wtf

TakedownMode: Some bitched bouta be exposed

Gayer1: OH SHIT

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key wanna make Dustin Corn Crop and Maaaaadeeeeelineeeee gud and thought out characters. Opinions?


	3. PLEASE READ *NOT A CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are subscribed to my account, this is the same message as on the rest.

HENLO, IT IS I, MAMA TIN! Sorry for no chapter for like????? 2 months??? 3 months???? I am such a shitty author. The thing is, this chapter is gonna take a while. Mostly because I need to get myself together after having such a shitty past 2 weeks. A lot of really bad family stuff is happening behind the scenes and I just need a break for a bit. BUTTTT! When I come back,  _ all _  of my currently running series are going to be back with long updates and maybe one or two DEH one shots and  (maybe) a continuation of a DEH fic I’ve already posted. Sorry If I disappointed you (Insert “I do that a lot” here) or anything. Don’t worry! I should be back and good in a week or two. Thank you for taking the time to read this little blurb.


	4. idk

When you say that you’ll be back in two weeks but its been two or three months and your still struggling. Sorry you guys that I’ve been gone for so long but, I’ve kinda lost my will??? Like I still wanna write, I just feel like my stories that I have to continue are just a bit flat????? Idk, I suck I know but, if you want me to start on a new slate and do the things I want to do, I will but, if you want me to continue, I will. Thanks for all the support you guys give me, thank you so, so much. I still can’t fathom that people like what I put other there so, thank you ~Mama Tin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only series I am completely proud of.


End file.
